popgoes_pizzeriafandomcom-20200214-history
POPGOES Memories
POPGOES Memories is a presentation project showing all the characters of the cancelled POPGOES Reprinted. Description Memory Cards POPGOES Memories was brought in a form of "memory cards" that provides information about specific characters from POPGOES or cancelled POPGOES: Reprinted. Originally, there were 24 Memory Cards, but after the final one, a four additional ones were announced, giving a total of 28 Memory Cards. * Memory Card No. 1 1POP - Popgoes the Weasel. Released on February 28th, 2018. * Memory Card No. 2 2BLK - Blake the Badger. Released on March 3rd, 2018. * Memory Card No. 3 3SRA - Sara the Squirrel. Released on March 4th, 2018. * Memory Card No. 4 4SFN - Saffron the Squirrel. Released on March 4th, 2018. * Memory Card No. 5 5STN - Stone the Crow. Released on March 5th, 2018. * Memory Card No. 6 6EPOP - Epitome Popgoes. Released on March 6th, 2018. * Memory Card No. 7 7EBLK - Epitome Blake. Released on March 7th, 2018. * Memory Card No. 8 8ESRA - Epitome Sara. Released on March 8th, 2018. * Memory Card No. 9 9ESFN - Epitome Saffron. Released on March 9th, 2018. * Memory Card No. 10 10ESTN - Epitome Stone. Released on March 10th, 2018. * Memory Card No. 11 11HPOP - Heartless Popgoes. Released on March 11th, 2018. * Memory Card No. 12 12HBLK - Heartless Blake. Released on March 12th, 2018. * Memory Card No. 13 13HSRA - Heartless Sara. Released on March 13th, 2018. * Memory Card No. 14 14HSFN - Heartless Saffron. Released on March 14th, 2018. * Memory Card No. 15 15HSTN - Heartless Stone. Released on March 15th, 2018. * Memory Card No. 16 16BRBT - Blackrabbit. Released on March 16th, 2018. * Memory Card No. 17 17GEM - Gem Stone. Released on March 17th, 2018. * Memory Card No. 18 18HMN - Jeremy Fitzgerald - Simon Fitzgerald - Bonnie Glade. Released on March 18th, 2018. * Memory Card No. 19 19STRN - Strings - Sec-Strings - Frayed Strings. Released on March 19th, 2018. * Memory Card No. 20 20SMN - Simon - Fractured Simon. Released on March 20th, 2018. * Memory Card No. 21 21LUX - Lux Animatronics. Released on March 21st, 2018. * Memory Card No. 22 22GRV - Grave Stone. Released on March 22nd, 2018. * Memory Card No. 23 23DNR - Fredbear - Spring Bonnie - The Puppet - JJ. Released on March 23rd, 2018. * Memory Card No. 24 24CMO - Lillie the Lamb - Owen the Owl - Cody the Coyote - Golden Freddy. Released on March 24th, 2018. * Memory Card B BTNS - Buttons - Sec-Buttons. Released on March 25th, 2018. * Memory Card R RPRN - Reprinted Animatronics - Reprinted Popgoes - Reprinted Sara - Reprinted Stone. Released on March 26th, 2018. * Memory Card M MNR - Manora the Mouse - Aborted Manora. Released on March 27th, 2018. * Memory Card D DEAD - Deadline. Released on March 28th, 2018. Gallery Memory_Card_01.png|1 - Popgoes the Weasel Memory Card 02.png|2 - Blake the Badger Memory Card 03.png|3 - Sara the Squirrel Memory Card 04.png|4 - Saffron the Squirrel Memory Card 05.png|5 - Stone the Crow Memory Card 06.png|6 - Epitome Popgoes Memory Card 07.png|7 - Epitome Blake Memory Card 08.png|8 - Epitome Sara Memory Card 09.png|9 - Epitome Saffron Memory Card 10.png|10 - Epitome Stone Memory Card 11.png|11 - Heartless Popgoes Memory Card 12.png|12 - Heartless Blake Memory Card 13.png|13 - Heartless Sara Memory Card 14.png|14 - Heartless Saffron Memory Card 15.png|15 - Heartless Stone Memory Card 16.png|16 - Blackrabbit Memory Card 17.png|17 - Gem Stone Memory Card 18a.png|18a - Fritz Glade Memory Card 18b.png|18b - Simon Fitzgerald Memory Card 18c.png|18c - Bonnie Glade Memory Card 19a.png|19a - Strings Memory Card 19b.png|19b - Sec-Strings Memory Card 19c.png|19c - Frayed Strings Memory Card 20a.png|20a - Simon Memory Card 20b.png|20b - Fractured Simon Memory Card 21a.png|21a - Lux Animatronics Memory Card 21b.png|21b - Lux Animatronics Memory Card 22.png|22 - Grave Stone Memory Card 23a.png|23a - Fredbear Memory Card 23b.png|23b - Spring Bonnie Memory Card 23c.png|23c - The Puppet Memory Card 23d.png|23d - JJ Memory Card 24a.png|24a - Lillie the Lamb Memory Card 24b.png|24b - Owen the Owl Memory Card 24c.png|24c - Cody the Coyote Memory Card 24d.png|24d - Golden Freddy Memory Card 25a.png|B.1 - Buttons Memory Card 25b.png|B.2 - Sec-Buttons Memory Card 26a.png|R.1 - Reprinted Animatronics Memory Card 26b.png|R.2 - Reprinted Popgoes Memory Card 26c.png|R.3 - Reprinted Sara Memory Card 26d.png|R.4 - Reprinted Stone Memory Card 27a.png|M.1 - Manora the Mouse Memory Card 27b.png|M.2 - Aborted Manora Memory Card 28a.png|D.1 - Deadline Memory Card 28b.png|D.2 - Deadline Memory Card 28c.png|D.3 - Deadline Memory Card 28d.png|D.4 - Deadline Navigation Category:Projects Category:POPGOES 2: The Dead Forest Category:POPGOES Reprinted